


Thirst (and Inevitability)

by wyrdann104



Series: Dark and/or Weird Poetry and Ficlets [3]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied Future Character Death, POV Second Person, Poetry, could be read as suicidal ideation I guess, no actual death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrdann104/pseuds/wyrdann104
Summary: What belongs to the Ocean will always return to her.





	Thirst (and Inevitability)

She is the ocean.

This is what you know about drinking seawater: 

every sip only makes you 

     thirstier. 

You gulp it down 

     anyway

until your stomach is bloated 

and your mouth is a desert

and still you cannot stop, 

because you are 

thirsty 

     thirsty 

          thirsty

and she laughs as she offers to quench your thirst 

     forever

if only you would slip beneath her waves for a 

     few minutes 

(until your lungs are full of her and oxygen has deserted you). 

But you do not have gills, 

do not have scales or fins, 

and you 

     know 

you will not survive 

if you sever that last thread of restraint, 

and you pull back from the water

     slowly, 

          regretfully,

     knowing 

it is not wise to 

     take 

what she offers you. 

You are too young, 

     too bright, 

your soul shines too much 

for you to wish for eternal peace just yet, 

locked in her embrace for 

     eternity.

(The sea does not give up her belongings)

     But 

you have a stomach full of 

     ocean 

and you cry tears of 

     salt 

and your heart 

     beats 

in time with the 

     waves 

lapping at the 

     sand

and you 

     know: 

what belongs to the sea will 

     always, 

          always 

return to it. 

     But not today. 

Today, you breathe air and walk on land. 

You turn your back on the ocean 

     and walk away, 

with a dry mouth and a swollen stomach

and sand sticking to your 

     feet

and the knowledge that 

     one 

          day 

     the 

ocean 

     will 

          take 

     back 

what 

     is 

          hers. 

But not today.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing at all, I also have a few other things on my tumblr, as soundoflaughingwind.


End file.
